У Чеслока очень мягкие руки
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: Просто тренировка по крикету, просто разговоры. Просто осень. Личный фанон автора, жирный ООС, незаконченность и перегруженность повествования. Nuff said.


У Чеслока очень мягкие руки. Не такие мягкие, ухоженные и нежные, как у Мориса, но все же мягкие. Даже шрам Чеслока, идущий от левого глаза к челюсти, который наверняка остальным виделся уродливым, здесь казался совершенно уместным. Прическа его, столь же странная, как и он сам, выглядела довольно смешно и выражала его индивидуальность. А еще он потрясающе улыбался, хотя делал это не так часто.

Фэг Фиолетового Дортуара сжал в ладони мяч и занес руку для подачи, но тут же раздраженно опустил ее.

- Эй, мистер джентльмен, ты вообще тренироваться собираешься? – говорил он всегда громко, чаще всего привнося в свой тон толику иронии. – Я, конечно, могу подавать и без твоей активности, но предпочитаю играть с живым противником. Если сегодня спишь на ходу, то лучше сходи и отоспись, хватит непрерывно смотреть в одну и ту же точку черт знает сколько времени... это напрягает.

Эдвард моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на противнике. В последнее время он и впрямь чувствовал себя... странно. Впрочем, не имея привычки зацикливаться на чувствах, старший ребенок семьи Мидлфордов смело списывал свои ощущения на предстоящие состязания по крикету. К ним Зеленый Дортуар тщательно готовился, даже уверенно побеждая каждый год. Пока у них есть Гринхилл – считал сам Эдвард – они не проиграют, но через два года он окончит школу, а потому тренировки необходимы. О том, что после ухода Германа он станет префектом, юноша старался не думать.

- Прости, - кратко отозвался фэг Зеленого Дортуара, поняв, что Чеслок все еще ожидает от него ответа. Собеседник чуть успокоился и даже позволил раздражающей всех ухмылке вернуться на лицо.  
- Тебе действительно надо отдохнуть, Мидлфорд, - чуть понизив голос, сказал он. – Я вообще не понимаю, какого лешего вы до такого состояния загоняете себя, если ежегодно одерживаете победу! В этот раз мы вас сделаем, но это все равно не повод.  
- Мы не можем позволить себе расслабиться, - спокойно ответил Эдвард, ощущая, что его дыхание ненормально учащается.  
- Все потому, что вы все идиоты, - подражая ученикам с Синего Дортуара, Фиолетовый фэг занудно поправил несуществующие очки, чем вызвал улыбку у собеседника.  
- Ладно, иди к черту, все равно толку от тебя никакого, - он махнул рукой, и Мидлфорд невольно подметил черные ногти. Фэг, тем временем, крикнул через все поле:  
- Эй, Клейтон, хватит делать вид, что ты занят чем-то важным, лучше замени этого недотепу!

Чеслоку понятие о вежливости было чуждо, и он даже не пытался быть джентльменом. Пожалуй, единственным, кого этот парень хоть как-то уважал, был Вайолет. Который, к слову, в данный момент сидел на трибуне и чиркал углем по листу. Чем, кажется, выводил из себя своего фэга, мечтающего вырвать победу из цепких рук Зеленого дома.  
Что же, мечтать не вредно.

Эдвард вздохнул и, бросив краткий взгляд на приближающегося негодующего Клейтона, направился к скамейке на трибуне. Парень и сам не понял, насколько он устал, пока не приземлился рядом с Морисом. Тот с нежностью прижимал к груди жилетку своего префекта и активно поддерживал его время от времени.  
"Хоть у кого-то в этой школе абсолютное взаимопонимание", - подумалось Мидлфорду.

- О, ты уже устал? - Коул обратил к нему свои очи, улыбаясь. - Впрочем, это меня ничуть не удивляет. Надо быть настоящим самоубийцей, чтобы выбрать противником Чеслока.  
- Он единственный, кто в Фиолетовом Дортуаре может представлять угрозу непоколебимости нашей победы, - пожал плечами тот.  
- И это все? - по-девичьи удивленно захлопал ресницами блондин.  
- А должно быть что-то еще? - не понял Эдвард.  
- Ну... - собеседник захихикал, прижимая ладошку ко рту.  
- Перестань паясничать.  
- Прости-прости, - вновь хихикнул Морис. Он внезапно вскочил со скамейки и закричал что есть сил: - Отличный удар, Редмонд!

Эдгар играл против Германа. Какая ирония.

По идее фэг Зеленого дортуара должен был точно так же вскочить и поддержать своего  
префекта, но он не чувствовал в себе ни сил, ни желания. Тренировки по крикету были, пожалуй, единственной для многих возможностью узнать учеников с другого факультета поближе, а также посмотреть, как они играют. Именно поэтому умные люди придерживали новые приемы до самой игры.

Гринхилла болельщики с трибун поддерживали больше всех, потому Мидлфорд  
не закричал. А еще он джентльмен.

Коул опустился на скамейку и расслабленно посмотрел в небо. Улыбка все никак не желала сойти с его лица, чем безумно раздражала.

- Так что еще я должен был сказать?  
- Всю тренировку... ты не сводил с Чеслока глаз, - ответил собеседник, восстанавливая немного сбившееся дыхание.  
- Это логично, ведь я следил за мячом, - парень не понимал, куда этот женственный блондин клонит.  
- Да я ведь не об этом. Ты не сводил с него глаз, но вовсе не по этой причине. Уж я-то видел, что ты смотрел совсем не на мяч, - в этот раз Морис улыбался очень странно, и это совсем не нравилось фэгу Зеленого Дортуара.  
- Я не понимаю... – пробормотал он, чувствуя, что усталость потихонечку отступает. Но едва ли этому способствовала беседа с Коулом. – Знаешь, Чеслок сказал мне, что я выгляжу очень сонным сегодня. Это действительно так?  
- Я бы не сказал, что ты сонный, - юноша уперся подбородком в ладонь, изображая крайнюю степень задумчивости. – Я считаю, что ты просто влюбился.  
- Погоди... что? – будущий маркиз ошарашенно расширил глаза, непонимающе смотря на собеседника, но тот поднялся со скамейки и потянулся.

Он зевнул и по ступенькам спустился вниз.

Надо ли говорить, что Эдвард последовал за ним, если не с желанием побить, то хотя бы  
выяснить, с чего он это взял. Вообще такого желания у него никогда не возникало, когда на горизонте был Морис – уж больно женственное лицо, а бить девочек недостойно джентльмена.

Коул зажмурился и вновь потянулся, продолжая держать в руках жилетку Редмонда. Близился шестой час, и солнце потихонечку склонялось к горизонту, посему на улице становилось прохладно. Мидлфорд, будучи в одной только рубашке, прекрасно ощущал это и жалел, что оставил свой жилет на кровати.

- Ты о чем сейчас вообще говорил? – буквально прошипел парень, вцепившись обеими руками в плечи Мориса. – И куда, собственно, собрался?  
- Не припомню, чтобы я должен был отчитываться перед тобой о своих передвижениях, - голос его был спокоен и холоден, но он немного поморщился, должно быть, собеседник слишком сильно в него вцепился. – Но это не такая уж и тайна, что я хочу немного прогуляться, - и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:  
- Составишь мне компанию?

***

Практически час занимаясь одним крикетом, Эдгар Редмонд чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Герман Гринхилл – лучший игрок в крикет за всю историю школы – поддаваться не хотел, так что это не удивительно, что спустя час префект Алого Дортуара едва на ногах держался. Он мог бы устать гораздо раньше, но периодическая поддержка Мориса придавала ему сил. Этот юноша был, наверное, единственным, кто с момента их знакомства всегда был на стороне будущего виконта. Не зря спустя год после их встречи Эдгар решил сделать его своим фэгом.

- Ты хорошо подаешь, Редмонд, - попытался подбодрить противника префект Зеленого Дортуара. Быть может, действительно хотел подбодрить, быть может, просто издевался.  
Как бы то ни было, он совсем не выглядел уставшим.  
- Я, пожалуй, закончу на сегодня с тренировками, - чуть улыбнувшись из вежливости, сказал Редмонд.  
- Зеленый Дортуар еще немного позанимается, а потом мы к вам присоединимся в лебедином бельведере, - коротко кивнул Гринхилл, а потом посмотрел на трибуны и в удивлении замер. – Я не знал, что они подружились.

Эдгар проследил за взглядом префекта и увидел спокойно беседующих Мориса с Эдвардом. Почему-то это заставило его нахмуриться, хотя ранее он воздерживался от соперничества между домами.  
Если дело, конечно, не касалось крикета.  
Как однажды справедливо заметил Вайолет, истинная страсть Редмонда проявлялась в спорте, а вовсе не в отношениях с девушками.

К ним подошел Лоуренс, что-то тихо говорящий рядом идущему Грегори. Префект Фиолетового Дортуара, насколько мог видеть Эдгар под его капюшоном, явно скучал. Вайолет сжимал в руках альбом с рисунками, прижимая работы к груди так, словно боялся, что кто-то посмеет посягнуть на его собственность. Префект Алой лисицы уже давно привык к его странностям и даже начал считать это чем-то милым.

- Вы уже закончили? – спокойно поинтересовался Блюэр. – Мне кажется, что продолжать тренировки далее уже не имеет смысла. Вечереет, скоро будет холодно. Все-таки это вам не лето.  
- Да все равно этот крикет скучный, - тихо вздохнул Вайолет, натянув капюшон на голову сильнее. Теперь собеседники едва могли разглядеть его лицо.  
- Мы закончили, - мягко улыбнулся Редмонд, как и все остальные делая вид, что не заметил фразы Фиолетового префекта. Он посмотрел на трибуны и заметил, что два фэга куда-то пропали.  
– Странно, всего минуту назад они были здесь... Что же, я пойду и отыщу Коула с Мидлфордом, встретимся в бельведере.

Префект Алой Лисицы развернулся и направился к выходу с поля. Зная своего фэга уже второй год, он мог безошибочно определить, что тот наверняка гуляет где-то поблизости, наслаждаясь изумительными видами.  
Эдгара немного злило то, что вместо того, чтобы провести остаток вечера, нежась на диванчике в беседке, он должен искать фэгов. О том, что его об этом никто не просил, юноша благополучно позабыл.

Территория школы издавна делилась на пять частей: четыре общежития, а также школа и близлежащие нейтральные  
земли.  
О небольшом парке, что находился неподалеку от школы, дома давно вели споры, желая разделить его на четыре части. Парк, к слову, этих споров стоил.  
Ухоженные дорожки, сочная зеленая трава, множество деревьев, скамейки, а также небольшое озерце посреди всей этой красоты. Не будь Редмонд префектом, а также практически выпускником школы, он бы проводил в этом парке все свое время. А с его нынешними распорядками дня едва находилось время для сна.

На улице уже было прохладно, а потому учащиеся разбрелись по общежитиям, лишь некоторые из них, вооружившись  
теплыми свитерами, продолжали лицезреть картину происходящего.  
Префект шел по парку, ежась от холода – все-таки зря он отдал свой жилет Морису. Эдгар смотрел по сторонам, силясь заметить двух фэгов, но его попытки были тщетны. Зато он увидел за невысокими кустами маленькую красную  
розу, что вызвало в нем прилив умиления. Должно быть, когда весной обновляли клумбы, обронили несколько семян, и одно из них проросло.

Блондин, боязливо оглядевшись по сторонам, перелез через кусты, присел на корточки и осторожно коснулся цветка.  
Сделал он это вовремя, потому что примерно секунду спустя раздались два знакомых голоса, обладатели которых неминуемо приближались к кусту. Редмонд и сам не знал, почему не выпрямился в тот же миг, продолжая сидеть на корточках.

- А на улице уже довольно-таки прохладно, - Морис поежился и обнял себя за плечи, словно надеясь согреться. – Мне кажется, или осень – не лучшее время для вечерних посиделок в бельведере?  
- Я не виноват, что префектам так нравится сплетничать, - безразлично ответил Эдвард. – Но ты прав, действительно становится холодно. Что касается нашей прерванной беседы...  
- Забудь об этом, Эдвард, - улыбнулся собеседник. – Это были просто мысли вслух.  
- Не припомню, чтобы позволял тебе называть себя по имени, Коул. Да и правилами это запрещается.  
- Да ладно тебе! – Коул подхватил фэга под локоть, и тот с отвращением оттолкнул его. Вблизи лицо блондина выглядело столь ужасно, что хотелось сбежать в другую страну, лишь бы не видеть этот кошмар.  
Румяна, помада и прочие средства – и всего взято в таком количестве, что при одном лишь кратком взгляде становилось дурно. И как только остальные этого не замечали? – В этом парке не осталось ни единой живой души. Уж не полагаешь ли ты, что сам директор бросит свои дела и лично накажет тебя?  
- На все воля директора, - пожал плечами Мидлфорд. – Кто знает, что творится у него на уме... – он коротко вздохнул. – А ты, как ни посмотри, во всем берешь пример с Редмонда.  
- Вовсе нет, - удивленно пробормотал собеседник. – Я уж точно за собой этого не замечал.  
- Ты говоришь совсем как он. Того и гляди отрастишь длинные волосы, а потом и вовсе начнешь шарахаться от леди, - говоря с человеком с глазу на глаз фэг Зеленого Дортуара чувствовал в себе гораздо больше уверенности и не мог не позволить себе сказать немного правды.  
Отношение Алого префекта к прекрасному полу было действительно чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Даже Эдвард, опасающийся женщин после встречи с Ниной, вел себя гораздо более раскованно. Имея в родственниках Алистера Чембера, Эдгар характером был практически полностью противоположен ему.  
- И вовсе он от них не шарахается, - нахмурился Морис. Но что-то в его взгляде говорило о том, что он лжет. Впрочем, лгал юноша большую часть своего времени, по мнению будущего маркиза, а потому было довольно сложно определить, когда же он говорит правду.  
- Ты сам-то своим словам веришь?  
- Нет, - еще тише пробормотал Коул, прижав жилетку своего префекта к груди. Он уже окончательно замерз.  
- Да надень ты ее уже, - устало фыркнул Мидлфорд. – Редмонд все равно не узнает, а ты хоть перестанешь так дрожать.

Фэг Алого дортуара с сомнением посмотрел на жилетку, поднес ее к глазам и отдалил, затем снова поднес... и решился. Едва лишь надев жилетку, блондин сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Его собеседник на это лишь только хмыкнул и, бросив на прощание, что слишком замерз, удалился, оставив Мориса стоять в одиночестве.

Тот вновь обнял себя за плечи и как-то тоскливо посмотрел ему в спину. Иногда Коул жалел, что единственное, что он умеет - это плести интрижки. Внезапное чувство жалости к самому себе, ничем не обоснованное, заставило юношу углубиться в свои мысли. Именно поэтому он не услышал шороха кустов, а также то, как к нему сзади подошел префект.

- Вот ты где, - жизнерадостный голос Редмонда, раздавшийся прямо за его спиной, заставил фэга вздрогнуть.  
- А я тебя повсюду ищу, - даже сам Эдгар не знал, чего ему стоило остаться невозмутимым. Его взгляд невольно зацепился за любимую жилетку, в которую кутался замерзший Морис. И тот не мог этого не заметить.  
- Ох, извини, - смущенно пробормотал он, поспешно сняв с себя жилет.  
- Оставь пока себе, - отмахнулся старшекурсник. - Я буду настоящим извергом, если заберу у замерзшего тебя эту жилетку.  
- Но ты ведь и сам замерз...  
- Ерунда.

На пару кратких мгновений оба замолчали, не зная, что сказать. Впрочем, Редмонд заговорил первым.

- Скажи, ты мне когда-нибудь врал? - Коул зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть этого изучающего взгляда, пронизывающего его насквозь. "Он слышал, он точно все слышал" - вертелось в голове юноши. Однако давление исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. - Все собрались в лебедином бельведере, ждут, наверное, только нас. Стоит поторопиться.  
- Угу, - единственное, что смог выдавить Морис, покорно последовав за префектом.


End file.
